ABSTRACT The function of the Metabolism and Toxicity Core is to provide intellectual input, high quality analytical services and validated data in support of all projects in this Superfund Center. Furthermore, its support and interaction with all other components of this Center will assure the overall success of these endeavors. While it is charged to satisfy the existing needs of the current projects, the scope of the Core services will not be limited to the requirements of these projects. The Core will endeavor to develop leading edge technologies and use them to establish a variety of validated endpoints including exposure biomarkers, disease prognosticators and therapeutic interventions. This Core will be comprised of three discrete technology-centric components, including Flow Cytometry, Metabolism and Pathology that nevertheless will function seamlessly and efficiently together to ensure that the projects progress smoothly. In addition, this Core will strive to educate and train its users through technical seminars and hands-on operation. It will also organize informal meetings which will serve as forums for bringing together users to initiate discussion of novel procedures, applications and approaches. Finally, the Metabolism and Toxicity Core intends to expand its operations, not only to support the multidimensional needs of the proposed projects, but also to facilitate interactions with additional UofL faculty investigators and with other Superfund Centers. Thus the highly diverse, yet integrated services and expertise of this Core are essential to achieve the goals of the Superfund center and help make progress with regards to understanding the likely diverse pathological consequences of VOC exposures and the mitigation of these consequences.